gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Glee: The Complete Fifth Season
thumb Glee: The Complete Fifth Season, es un DVD y Blu-Ray con los 20 episodios de la quinta temporada de Glee, el material será lanzado el 7 de Octubre en Latinoamérica y el 8 del mismo mes en Estados Unidos. Retraso en Blu Ray Esta temporada estaba prevista para ser lanzada en DVD y Blu-Ray sin embargo en Latinoamérica su lanzamiento en Blu-Ray fue pospuesto indefinidamente por parte de la distribuidora en latinoamérica. Discos DVD (Titulos en Español) Disco 1: *Love, Love, Love (Amor, Amor, Amor) *Tina in the Sky with Diamonds (Tina en el Cielo con Diamantes) *The Quarterback (El Mariscal de Campo) *A Katy or a Gaga (Una Katy o una Gaga) Material Incluido * La Rocola de Glee Disco 2: *The End of Twerk (El Final del Twerk) *Movin' Out (Mudanza) *Puppet Master (Titiritero) *Previously Unaired Christmas (Navidad Previamente no Emitida) Material Incluido * La Rocola de Glee Disco 3: *Frenemies (Amienemigos) *Trio (Trío) *City of Angels (Ciudad de los Angéles) *100 (100) Material Inluido * La Rocola de Glee * Detrás de Camáras Episodio 100 Disco 4: *New Directions (Nuevas Direcciones) *New New York (Nuevo Nueva York) *Bash (Golpetazo) (Puñetazo) Material Incluido * La Rocola de Glee * Glee en Nueva York Disco 5: *Tested (La Prueba) (Puesto a Prueba) *Opening Night (La Gran Noche) (Apertura) *The Back-Up Plan (El Plan B) Material Inlcuido * La Rocola de Glee Disco 6: *Old Dogs, New Tricks (Perro Viejo, Nuevos Trucos) *The Untitled Rachel Berry Project (El innombrable Proyecto de Rachel Berry) Material Incluido * La Rocola de Glee Blu-Ray Discos (Titulos en Español) Disco 1: *Love, Love, Love (Amor, Amor, Amor) *Tina in the Sky with Diamonds (Tina en el Cielo con Diamantes) *The Quarterback (El Mariscal de Campo) *A Katy or a Gaga (Una Katy o una Gaga) *The End of Twerk (El FIn del Twerk) Disco 2: *Movin' Out (Mudanza) *Puppet Master (Titiritero) *Previously Unaired Chrisimas (Navidad Previamente no Emitida) *Frenemies (Amienemigos) *Trio (Trío) DIsco 3: *City of Angels (Ciudad de Los Ángeles) *100 (100) *New Directions (Nuevas Direcciones) *New New York (Nuevo Nueva York) *Bash (Golpetazo) (Puñetazo) Disco 4: *Tested (La Prueba) (Puesto a Prueba) *Opening Night (Apertura) (Noche de Apertura) *The Back-Up Plan (El Plan B) *Old Dogs, New Tricks (Perro Viejo, Trucos Nuevos) *The Unititled Rachel Berry Project (El Innombrable Proyecto de Rachel Berry) ''''Curiosidades *Será el tercer Box-set en incluir en caracteristicas especiales audio en Portugues. *Por razones desconocidas esta temporada solo estará disponible en DVD en Latinoamérica siendo que solo en sus ediciones para E.U., UK, Canada y España este disponible en Blu-Ray. *Es el Box-set con el menor material incluido. * Aunque la temporada solo cuenta con 20 episodios se incluyeron 6 discos en la edición para DVD * Primera edición en Blu-Ray en incluir 5 episodios en todos sus discos. * Primera portada donde no se incluye una imagen de Cory Monteith (exceptuando la edición en blu ray de la cuarta temporada en latinoamérica).